1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved method and apparatus for treating hair with ultrasonic vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of vibratory energy for the treatment of hair has been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,159 and 3,526,234. The prior art teachings as contained in the above two referenced patents have not been brought to commercial utilization because they do not lend themselves to be implemented in a practical manner.
Taking into consideration the habits of the female as well as male population in hair care, the acceptance of new procedures to properly produce the desired cosmetic effect should be as normal as present procedures, such that a minimal amount of new techniques must be accomplished or learned.